Raindrops
by Never-this-again
Summary: AU. What if the quarter quell was a different one? What if Gale was 17 during the first book? Read what happens if Gale was reaped and sent into a devilish arena. Chapter 7 is up: The games have begun!
1. The Reaping

Raindrops

Chapter 1: The Reaping

It's a hot day. The day of the reaping for the 3th quarter quell. It was a few months before, when president Snow read out the card: "To remind the rebels, that their children are gone forever, no bodies will be carried out of the arena." This is scaring me a little. If I have to watch the games, I will see rotting bodies everywhere.

But to watch, my name mustn't be pulled out of the ball. I'm 18 now, my last year in the reaping. But also the most dangerous, because I have my name in there 42 times.

Last year my best friend Katniss volunteered for her sister and fell in love with the male tribute, Peeta. They won together, making them the first couple ever, to win the games. I first thought their love was a fake, but shortly after the victory tour I found our it was all true. I hate them for that. Katniss belongs to me and I won't give her to Peeta without a fight.

So, now I'm here, standing in the middle of a group of 18-year-olds and waiting for Effie Trinket to finish her speech. Katniss and Peeta are sitting behind her, cuddling for the cameras. Finally, she finishes and goes to the girls ball: "Ladies first", she says, pulling one of the little cards out. "Anna Newbie". Anna Newbie. I saw her at school a few times, but we never really met. I just know that she's 17, one year younger than me and went to Katniss' class. She walks to the stage with a face as pale as death and shivers her way more than she walks.

Then Effie reached out for the boys ball. I really hope that the odds are in my favor. Not only because of the games, but the male tribute is mentored by Peeta this year. Effie pulls out one of the papers and reads the name: "Gale Hawthorne". I'm dreaming. That's it, I'm dreaming. Yes, that's all just a bad dream. I surely wake up in one moment. I hear my mother and my siblings crying, when I begin my walk to the stage. It's just a dream. I see Katniss shocked face. I'm dreaming. Now I'm standing next to Effie and Anna. Why I'm not waking up? Anna and I shake hands. Come on wake up! We walk into the justice building. And slowly I realize that I'm not dreaming. I was reaped. I'm going to the quarter quell. Maybe my body will lie in the arena forever.

And like the sky tried to give me a sign, it started to rain.


	2. The Train

Raindrops

Chapter 2: The Train

The rain outside gets heavier. I think there will be a thunderstorm this evening. But this was clear. It was muggy the whole day. But in this train we are save.

I said goodbye to everyone I know, just one hour before. I tried to calm my mother and my siblings. I gave Madge a last hug, who I became very close during and after Katniss games. Some of my workmates from the coalmines came to say goodbye to my. But then, Effie brought me and Anna to the station, where cameras were waiting for us. I tried to look indifferent, but Anna was still crying. She started after she said goodbye to her family and haven't stopped till now. I think she won't make it far in the games, she's not a fighting nature. But, of course, I thought the same about Peeta last year.

Oh yes. Peeta. The great victor. Who only won because Katniss protected him. Who made Katniss fall in love with him. And Katniss. I haven't talked to her yet, but her face during the reaping said all. She still cares about me, so I still have a chance. If I win the games, I could make her mine. And if not... Well, who cares then?

"It's time to eat now!" Effie. I'm very annoyed by her voice. But it's part of the games. The torture starts with the escorts. But I'm hungry, so I go to the other to eat. Ok, not only to eat. Also to talk to Katniss. I hope she's alone. No, she isn't Peeta is with her. But if I don't risk, I will never win the games. So, I sit down on the chair next to Anna's, opposite to Katniss. "Hi Gale", she welcomes me with a sad voice. "Oh, you are still talking to me?", I ask, actually not knowing what I want to reach with that. "What do you mean?" she asks, openly surprised. "Oh, don't you know that? Since you are back from the games, you have always been with Peeta, not with me." "What are you trying to say?", Peeta throw in. "You can't even talk without him," I say, still directed to Katniss, "But I'm telling you: I'm in love with you Katniss, for a long time now. And I won't leave you to Peeta peacefully." After this words I take a plate of food and leave the room. The last thing I heard from inside there was a hysterical sound from Effie. So, the torture goes on.

Few hours later I hear somebody knocking on my door. I hope it's Katniss and that she's alone this time. But the odds aren't in my favor. "I know how you feel", Peeta said, strangely not sounding angry. "I felt the same way when I saw Katniss and you the past years. And I surely saw you more often than you saw me and her." "But we were not in love", I replied. "And you weren't forced to watch us kiss without anything you can do against it." "Well Gale, I think nobody's moving from his spot the next time. But we have to be something like good, because I have to mentor you during the games." Peeta said, now sounding a little bit angry. Maybe because I'm destroying his luck. Poor guy. "Ok Gale, when you are in the arena," He starts, but I cut him off with "I want to sleep now." I don't want to talk with him like friends. And I don't want to be taught from him. He never won the games. Katniss won and he was just with her. And that's the true.

The night is hard. My dreams are filled with a mixture of Katniss and pictures of various games I remember.

Effie wakes me up with her torturing voice and calls me for breakfast. But the only one I met at the table is Anna. Our mentors must be still 'busy'. "Did Peeta talk to you yesterday?", Anna suddenly asks. "How you know?" I ask back. "Katniss was at my room last evening and we talked about the games, because she can't come to breakfast today. When I asked her why, she just giggled." That's the reason why Katniss couldn't talk to me last night? Because she had to mentor Anna? Even I know that she won't win. And I'm sure Katniss know too. So I try to make conversation: "What did she tell you?" "Not to fight in the bloodbath. Grab what's beneath my feet, run away and find water. Avoid the confrontation with other tributes. Simply, I should do it like the district 5 girl last year. And what did Peeta told you?" "Nothing" "Wait, nothing? So he didn't talk to you? That's quite unfair, isn't it?" Is she so naive or is this acting? "I kicked him out. I didn't wanted to talk to him." I don't know if she's shocked, speechless or just don't understands what I said, but she ended our conversation and we just eat breakfast know.

After a while, Effie shows up. More ear torturing, yeah. "So you two, we're arriving the capitol in a few minutes. You can look out of the window if you like." Anna jumps from her chair and storms to the next window. I think the capitol must already be in sight, because she looks so fascinated. Is she so naive or is this just acting?


	3. The Chariot Ride

Raindrops

**Authors Note: As I haven't got reviews yet: Please Review.**

Chapter 3: The Chariot Ride

Before we are going to leave the train, Anna, Effie, Katniss, Peeta and I watch the other reapings. We wanted to do it yesterday, but before we could start, I stormed out of the room. And before the breakfast our mentors had to do something 'else'. So now, our stylists Cinna and Portia have to wait. I just try to memorize everyone who could be a danger. District 1 sends a strong looking boy and girl like every year. Although I'm used to strange people from district 2, this year it shocks me a little, because a little 12 year old girl volunteers, with no one complaining. The boy is a typical career. District 3 sends a boy in a wheelchair, District 4 a girl that looks like a female version of Finnick Odair, the handsome boy, who only won because he looked good. District 7 sends two 12 year-olds. In District 10 a girl volunteers, before the escort could draw a name out of the ball. She reminds me to a career a little. Also from 10 comes a boy of my age, with a sly smile on his face. After that, nobody, except me, caught my attention anymore.

After a full of pain session with my prep team, I'm meeting my stylist now. She's a women called Portia and was the stylist of Peeta last year. I hoped to get Cinna as Stylist, he made Katniss look fantastic last year. And if I got him, I would have a greater chance to see Katniss without Peeta. But with Portia as Stylist, I have a greater chance to see Peeta without Katniss. I haven't talked to her since I told her that I love her. She has been with Anna all the time. Why is she focusing on her so much? She will hardly survive the bloodbath. Wait, not even that. She will be killed the first day. But I have a chance to win. As a hunter I'm as good as Katniss and with traps I'm even better. The only thing that could be a reason is that she's going to avoid the confrontation with me. She's afraid, she have to be. There can't be another reason.

"So Gale, did you like the costumes last year?" Portia asks me. "Yes, they were...cool, in a dangerous way." "Oh really? Because we would like to dress you similar to last year. But with a little difference." She puts me into a red-orange-yellow suite with several stripes of fabric hanging down from it. "Unlike last year, where we just lit on fire capes and hats, we will lit you on fire completely this year." Portia says. At first I'm afraid of being lit on fire, but when Peeta could do it, I can do it even twice. And I'm sure, on fire we will be the main act of the chariot ride.

We go down to the training center into the hall, where the chariots are already waiting for us. I look at the round of the tributes and laugh, because the boy from 3 has his wheelchair tied to the chariot at the moment. "Hey, what are you laughing! This isn't funny! He has a bad disability! And that isn't funny!" Anna. Of course. Is she so naive or is this just acting? The boy will die in the bloodbath. For sure. Like she will.

Before I can tell her that, Katniss and our stylists appear. Finally she's without Peeta. No, he comes from backwards carrying a torch. "So step on your chariot and have fun outside there!", he says, lightening our costumes on fire. If I just could grab the torch now. But I missed my chance and the chariot begin to move. And I was wrong that we will be the main act. This year it is the chariot from 10. They wear golden leather jackets, which are sparkling like starlight. That is far away from real animal raising district 10. When we show up outside the audience breaks out in fascinated cries, but we can't top district 10 this year.

I'm very surprised of Anna. She is throwing kisses into the audience and waving with both hands. I take myself the time to look at her. She looks really breathtaking while completely on fire. Her long brown hair is in a ponytail that goes down to her hips. I don't know how she could get so long hair.

After President Snows speech we return to the training center. Cinna removes the fire with a spray and we are allowed to go. I don't want to be with Anna or Peeta right now, so I tell them that I'm going to observe our concurrence and come then. "Ok, if you like to. Just come to floor 12. But be aren't waiting with dinner!" Effie says and jumps into the elevator, which's doors were about to close.

I'm happy I'm alone finally. But not for long. "So, how long?" The boy from 10 asks from behind me. "What?" I shout. "Ok, then for dumps like you. How long have you been in love with Katniss?" "How you know?" I'm shocked that he knows it. "Wow, can you do something else than ask? Well, I've seen the look on your face when you watch her. The I'm-in-love-look. And you're looking at Peeta with the I-hate-you-look. And on your escort with the be-quiet-look. And on the other girl with the she'll-die-soon-look. And on me with the oh-god-I'm-doomed-look. Or is this wrong?" "The last thing is. And Anna is going to die. On the first day I think." Why I'm telling this to him? "Oh, she's named Anna? That's a nice name. And you are changing the topic. That means I'm all right." He laughs and steps into an elevator. How can he know? How can he know that I hate Effie's voice, that I think that Anna will die soon and most important, how can he know my feelings for Katniss? But I try to forget about it and focus on the games.


	4. The Training

Raindrops

Chapter 4: The Training

When I arrive at the 12th floor I'm still wondering about the boy from ten. He only seen me once and already knows that much about me. Maybe this will be an issue. If one sight is enough for him to know everything about my feelings for the others, than the training will be like paradise for him. It's strange, but I think I need a little help now.

The others have already eaten, but left me a plate with food. After I sit down, Peeta starts: "Guys, I think you know that the training begins tomorrow. And for that Katniss and I have to know about the skills you already have. Gale, we know that you are a good hunter and trapper. Is there something else to know?" "No, that's all." I answer. Katniss continues: "And what about you Anna?" "I'm fast. I was the fastest in our class, but I think you know that. I can handle a knife pretty well. Not throwing, but cutting. I helped Rooba after school." Rooba is the butcher in district 12. "That's more than I expected." Peeta says, "But don't show that in the training. Gale, you too. Don't show the things you can do best. Don't look weak and don't look to strong." Katniss continues his words: "In both cases the careers would see you as a future victim. Wait with it until you have to show yourself to the gamemakers." "Ok, got it." I say. "More tips?" "Check up what tributes could be a problem for you." Peeta says. I want to throw in: 'The boy from 10.', but don't do it. I'm still unsure what to think about him.

This night I'm rewriting my opinion of Anna Newbie. From the unknown girl at the reaping, over the naive girl in the train, to the beautiful woman and butchers helper I met this night. Maybe she'll do it further than the bloodbath. But it's still unlikely. And Peeta. I don't know if he's secretly angry or just sure that Katniss will stay with him. But he really tries to help me. Or does he? Will he really help me to win the games? He knows, that if I win, I'll be a victor too. And that I'll have a good chance on Katniss then. Maybe he won't help me. Won't send me parachutes. Give me wrong tips for the interviews. Or even for the training?

The morning Effie tortures us out of our sleep. Sorry, she wakes us. And carries us to the training center. After the woman, who leads the training, finished her speech, we start to train. The most dangerous weapons are immediately grabbed by the careers. While I'm trying to make a fire, I'm searching for the boy from 10. Ah, there he is. At the bow station. Shit. He already shot 3 arrows. And hit the heart of the mannequins 3 times. The girl from his district just defeated the boy from 2 with a sword. She must be very strong. The little girl from 2 is throwing axes in the moment. So, how many real enemies till now? The two from 10. The six careers from 1, 2 and 4. Eight at the moment. Wait, nine. The boy from 9 can handle the spear pretty well. And where's Anna? At the station with the eatable plants.

"Hey, look at your fire!" the trainer of my station shouts. It takes me a moment to realize that he's talking to me. I look down and see that I started my fire, but still have my hand next to it. I pull them away with a scream, before I burn myself. Suddenly I hear a laughter from behind. It comes from the boy from ten. "Nice, if do it like this in the arena, you'll mess up my chance to kill you. Don't you want to try this once?" He's about to give me the bow. "I know you can handle it." He continues: "I see it on the way you move your hands. You are a hunter. But I won't tell anybody, so you don't have to worry to lose sponsors, because you broke the laws at home." "I'm impressed. Tell me, what do you know about the other," I ask. I'm really interested. "Everything I need to know," he answers. "Hey, you there, what are to talking to him." Anna. I see her coming from the bug station. "Anna, darling!" the boy from 10 welcomes her with played friendliness. Now I find it wrong to tell him Anna's name. "How are you?" "I'm fine thanks. But how you know my name?" She asks visibly insecure. "Oh, that's not the only thing I know. Ask your friend, he'll tell you. Or not. Or just a part of it," he says, returning to the bow station.

"How did he know?" Anna ask me at lunch at this day. I understand. "I don't know. I just know that he's a good observer. He knows that I don't like Effie's voice, only from seeing how I look at her. And he knows that I'm a hunter, from seeing how I move my hands." She nods. Perfect, now I scared her. "So, you found any enemies?" I ask. She answers: "The careers, of course, the girl from 10...Wait, both from 10, the boy from 9 and the girl from 6." "The girl from 6 why. The others I agree." "She's quiet and knows everything about eatable plants and bugs. If she isn't forced to fight, she can survive in there for weeks." "Makes ten enemies." I add.

On the last day of the training, we have to show the gamemakers our skills. I know I'm going to shot some arrows in there, like Katniss did last year. Maybe I'll attack the gamemakers too. Anna completely don't know what to do in there. While I first wanted her to be death, I start to care about her a little now. Maybe it started with Peeta and Katniss the same way. No, I'm Katniss' and this is forever.

Because I'm the boy from 12, I'm second last, before Anna. Peeta told me, that the gamemakers last year were only focusing on there food. But not this year. There is no food, no distraction. They will see everything I do good. And every mistake I make. I go straight to the bow station, warming over on the target disks. After I shot a few times, I go to the middle of the center, scouting for a good target. I shoot the first arrow in the heart of a mannequin, with the second I cut the rope, that is holding the punching bag for the strength training. The third I shoot in the middle of the falling bag. I make a little bow, the gamemakers let me go and I take the elevator to floor 12.

After a while, Anna shows up there ,too. "And, what did you do?" Katniss asks at the table. Have I mentioned that the food in the capitol is great? "I shot some arrows," I say. "And I made poison out of plants and bugs." Anna says. "Wait, what?" I shout before I can think. "You know I was at the eatable plants and bugs station almost the whole training. So I remember those who are not eatable. And I made poison out of them." "And how the gamemakers know it works?", Peeta asks. "Well," Anna answers in a sad sound, "They called an avox and gave him the poison. He was dead after a few minutes." After she said this, she starts crying and goes to her room, with Katniss following to comfort her.

At this evening, the training scores are showed. I'm very interested in myself, but also in my ten enemies. The two from 1 get both a 8. The boy from two gets a 7, not much for a career. The girl from his district gets a 10. Almost her age. District 4 get a 8 for the boy and a 7 for the girl. The girl from 6, which Anna marked as enemy, gets a 4. The boy from 9 gets a 9, equal to his district number. The both from 10 get both a 10. Not very surprising. I get a 8, a good score for a boy from the outer districts. Then it's Anna's turn. I expect something like a 5 or a 6, but she gets a 10. And while the others are celebrating Anna, I found my eleventh enemy.


	5. The Interviews

Raindrops

Chapter 5: The Interviews

"Well, I think I'm going to ask some questions first, so you get a feeling for being interviewed." Peeta says. I wish I wasn't here. The whole morning Anna and I were taught by Effie how to walk, sit, stand and look during the interviews. Now Anna is with Katniss to discuss what kind of personality she should show in the interviews. And I'm with Peeta for the same reason. But it's kinda annoying. How he can be so friendly to me, while I told everybody of our group that I'll steal Katniss from him. That's crazy. Until now. But I'll find out what he's planning. "What do you like about the capitol?" Peeta starts. I try to be honest: "That no one dies on starvation here." "OK, stop. This was just the first question and you have already lost half of your potential sponsors." Peeta interrupts me. "What have I done wrong?" I ask, showing him that I'm annoyed. "They don't like if you blame them for something. You said people don't die on starvation here. That means for them, that you blame them that at home people die on starvation." Peeta answers, "It is true, they vomit to eat more at a party, but you can't tell them. Or you won't get sponsors. So, give me another answer. What do you like about the capitol?" "The food here is really good." "Better! Katniss used a similar phrase last year. You seen the tributes in the training. Who, besides you of course, has a chance of winning you think?" "The two from 10 seem to be very strong and..." "No, they don't," Peeta cuts me of, "If you say something like that, you give the sponsors the permission to sponsor somebody else." "So what should I say?" "Something like, nobody stands a chance against me. Caesar won't ask further." "Can I ask a question now?" He nods, giving me the chance to bring he point on Katniss. "Why aren't you angry?" He seems to understand, as he takes a deep breath before he answers: "I trust in Katniss. I believe that she loves me. And I love her enough to say, that if she's happier with you, I'm happy too. She can choose who she wants Gale. And I'll accept her choice. And you have to, too. Or your life will be like hell. And for now, she has chosen me and you have to accept it." "But it's not over yet. If I win the games I'll continue fighting." And if not...well who cares then? "But we should continue now."

Peeta asks me a few more questions and tells me that honesty goes first. "Because, if they find out that you lied to them, you'll lose sponsors." That's why Katniss had to play Peeta's lover in the last games. He told to whole Panem that he's in love with her, in the interviews last year. And now, a plan is forming inside me.

The evening of the interviews is come now. Portia gave me simple black suit to wear during the interviews. Anna is wearing a long brown dress. Caesar, the man who interviews the tributes, looks similar to all the other years, only his now orange hair and lips are different. The interviews start with the tributes from 1 typical careers. Strong and raised to kill. The girl from 2 is a evil person. To Caesars question what her hobbies are, she answers: "I like to kill cats and dogs and feed their innards to other dogs and cats." The boy from 2 is very shy and it doesn't seem that he likes to kill. The boy in the wheelchair has already given in to his soon death. The girl from 6, who Anna marked as enemy talks very quiet but fast. Caesar can only ask one question and she uses her whole time to answer it. The boy from 9 act very impressed by the capitol, but even I realize that this is just acting. The boy from 10, who is named Darren, answers only with with counter questions, so Caesar is interviewed by him actually. The girl from 10 acts like a career. She reminds me of the boy from 2 from Katniss' games.

Then it's Anna's turn. When she walks on the stage she seems to be very nervous, but wins over the audience soon, by telling a story about her home and her little brother, who hopes that she'll come back, her pregnant mother and her desperate friends. She wants compassion. The people shall feel bad and support her.

When I step on the stage, I'm the last one. But I have a exact plan. If Caesar asks the right questions. "So Gale," he starts, "You've seen the other tributes already. What do you think of them?" "Nobody has caught my attention yet." I answer with the phrase Peeta gave me. "Oh, that's interesting. But you know it never happened that two tributes from the same districts with the same gender won twice a row. And because Peeta won last year together with Katniss, the chances are bad for you and Anna." I treat this as a question. "Everything is possible, when the odds are in my favor." I say, quoting Effies famous line. "Well, if you see it like that. What do you think about the double victory last year?" That's it. The question I needed. "I don't like it. I would have liked it more, if Katniss had been the only victor." The crowd leaves a shocked sound, but I don't care. "You know why? Katniss belongs to me. She was my best friend for a long time and I started growing feelings for her before she went to the games. I want to reveal my feeling at the evening of the reaping, but it never happened. I'm in love with Katniss and won't leave her to Peeta." I think Effie is collapsing right now. Peeta and Katniss maybe too. The gong sounds and I'm leaving a crowd who is booing me.

When I arrive backstage, Katniss and Peeta already left. Only Anna is waiting for me. She hugs me and says: "Well, you at least caught their attention. But now they hate you." She can't be more true. I said in front of the whole country that I'm going to destroy the most famous couple on earth. At least I caught their attention. And I'm glad that I got Anna now. But somebody up there, don't like to see me happy today. "Wow, that's a big change!" Darren is standing next to us. "On the first day you wanted her to die and now you are hugging her. Sweet." "What are you talking about?" Anna asks. "Oh, don't you know darling? I had a interesting conversation with the man in your arms on the day of the chariot ride. He said...", he's taking an unnecessary break, acting like he forgot the sentence. "...that you will be dead within the first day." "WAIT WHAT?" Anna yells and stops hugging me. I interrupt her: "That was on the first day, before I started to know you better." "I don't care what you thought or what are thinking right now. The point is that you told him! Who else knows your opinion of me? 2? 5? 11? I can be grateful that you not said it into the cameras today!" "I didn't tell anybody else!" I try to calm her down. But Darren interrupts me: "I told a few people." Than, Anna storms out of the room, with no chance for me to go after her. Darren leaves laughing and I think if I should kill him right now. But I don't. Tomorrow I have to permission to do it.


	6. The Last Night

Raindrops

**Authors Note: I don't know if somebody is reading this, but regardless: I know some of you may disliked the minor role Katniss played in the last chapters. But from the start on, I wanted to give the great 'talk' between her and Gale an own chapter.**

Chapter 6: The Last Night

I arrived at my deepest point. I lost the chance to get a sponsor, Effie surely got a stroke because of me and Anna hates me. Well, the last point is Darren's fault. And mine, a little bit. I don't know why I was so talkative back then. I have to apologize to Anna. But this seems to be impossible this night. She locked herself in her room and when I knock, she yells at me with with words that I never expected she even know. But it's the last night. If I don't get things right this night, Anna will be my enemy in the arena. If we are good, she'll maybe help me, or we join forces. But first I should leave her alone.

This night is maybe the last night I'm save and alive. Ok, save doesn't fit in my case, but something like save. So, what should I do now? I can't just sleep now, I have to talk to Anna first. I'm deciding to do something I had to do much earlier. Talk to Katniss. I go straight to Katniss' and Peeta's room and knock. Katniss opens. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask, surprised that I haven't done it yet. "Of course." She answers. And like she know what topic I want to discuss, she says to Peeta: "Can you leave us alone for a moment?" "Sure," he says, leaving the room.

I sit down on the bed, next to Katniss. "I love you," I say, "And I'm going to fight for you. If I win..." "It won't change a thing." She finishes my sentence. "But why? You just know him for one year now and first you wanted to kill him. And then you were just acting your love." "If you like to know, I tell you. You're right that I was acting my feelings for him during the first games and even the first time of the victory tour. But then...It happened when we were in district 7. I kissed him, like I did hundreds of times before, but that time something was different. It was like a fire was lighted up in my heart. From that point on, I couldn't await his kisses. I was looking for cameras everywhere we were, just to kiss him. And then, the night before district 2, after a long trip in the train, without any cameras, I kissed him without anybody watching. And we haven't needed to act since then." I waited to long. If I revealed her my feelings before the victory tour, she could be mine now. Or couldn't she? "If I told you that I love you, before the victory tour, would it have changed a thing?" I need to know. If I was to late, I would hate myself for it. "I don't know," she answers, "Maybe."

"I waited too long," I say, "At least I talked to you alone now." "Gale," she says with strange look on her face. It's a mixture of happiness, sadness and guiltiness. "I'm not alone" she finishes, laying one of her hands onto her stomach. She's pregnant. All my hopes break like glass. I can't do this. Even if I win, I can't split up the parents of a child. I would feel bad my whole life. "How long?" I ask, to make the conversation go on. "The third month," she answers. "But you were always so afraid of children. The reaping. The starvation, that doesn't affects you anymore. What the hell has Peeta done, that you let him get you pregnant?" "I think you won't believe me if I tell you it was only because of love. It was because of love but not only. Let me tell you, as a victor, you are not as safe as you think. President Snow sells us to wealthy capitol people for their 'fun'. Peeta and I have the advantage that everyone knows that we are a couple, so President Snow can't sell us as public as Finnick Odair for example." I think of Finnick Odair, from district 4, who has 4 or 5 relationships with capitol women each year. "Peeta has already been sold once and he said it was like hell to him. He don't wanted me to feel the same, so we decided to have a child, so Snow can't sell me. I wish I could do something similar for Peeta."

I try to handle this. President Snow makes whores out of victors just for money. "I think we should change the topic, shouldn't we?" I ask. She answers with another question, but unfortunately the wrong: "You know what's wrong with Anna?" I decide to tell her: "I told Darren...The boy from 10, that I think she'll die within the first day." "Wait, what?" "Anna said the same. This was on the day of the chariot ride. I don't know how strong she really is. I tried to apologize, but she locked herself in." "It will be difficult to apologize at her. If Anna don't wants something, it won't happen if possible. Gale, you should try to sleep now. Anna won't talk to you and tired the careers will kill you tomorrow." "You're right Katniss. And if I die, please take care of my siblings." "Like you would have done for Prim." she says, what is calming me a little.

I go to bed and try to sleep, try to fade out the fate of a victor as a whore and all the cruel dead's I saw in the arena before. Suddenly I don't know if I want to win anymore.


	7. The Arena

Raindrops

**Authors Note: I only read the german version of the hunger games, so sorry if I don't know the exact English words for the tracker chip and the waiting room.**

Chapter 7: The Arena

My arm is itching. A woman from the capitol gave me a tracker chip. And it is itching now. But with my eyes on which will come soon, I try to ignore it. Now I'm sitting in the waiting room with my stylist Portia, waiting for the games to begin. She just gave me the tribute clothing for this year: A simple black shirt, black trousers and heavy boots. Based on them I try to guess now to what kind of arena I'm send. I haven't got a jacket, so it may be hot in the arena, so we don't need one. I'm sure it won't be cold, because the people in the capitol don't like it when tributes freeze to death. A computer voice tells me that it's time to take my place. "Good Luck Gale," Portia says, about to go. "Can you please do something for me? Tell my family that I love them." I say. "You'll tell them by yourself in a few weeks," she tries to encourage me. I smile at her and nod, when the podium I'm standing on begins to move upwards.

The first thing I notice is the rain on my skin. It's not a heavy rain. Not a hot or cold rain. Just rain. I look at the other tributes, which are as surprised as me. Usually the gamemakers keep the weather clear within the first days and start to change the weather with the less remaining tributes. The countdown shows 40 seconds left. I look around. I'm standing in a great canyon. Stone monuments are on each side of me. I think we are on the deepest point of the arena, because I can't see any wall that keeps us in here. In further distance I see two big mountains. And caves caves everywhere in the stones. Big caves, small caves. On the ground or high. Also some trees, but not much, and they aren't looking strong. Maybe the rain will help them. I take a look at the cornucopia and see a bow lying there. It is mine. The countdown shows 5 seconds left. 4. 3. 2. 1.

I jump of my platform and run to the cornucopia. I'm fast, but it seems like I'm not the fastest. Darren and Anna overtake me. They arrive at cornucopia first. Anna grabs a backpack and various knifes. Darren takes my bow, another backpack and a sword. Then he shouts in Anna's direction, "Good luck Darling!" and fires an arrow in mine. I jump out of it's way, landing on a backpack. I grab it and continue running. Anna and Darren are already away from the cornucopia, but Darren took my bow. I need a weapon. There is a knife! I take in and shove it into my belt. Then I hear something metallic behind me. The girl from 2 grabbed an ax! I see a sword beneath me and reach for it to defend myself against her. But she isn't attacking me. She rams her ax into the chest of the girl from 1. I immediately get on my feet and see something that I never seen before: The careers are attacking each other! The boy from 4 staples the boy from 2 with a knife and the girl from 2 goes after the boy from 1! Usually they wait with the career bloodbath for the last day. I run away from the cornucopia, over one of the hills surrounding it, only to bounce into Darren.

"Impressive, isn't it?" I don't know why he's talking. But as long as we are talking I'm alive. "What, that the careers are killing each other?" "Yes. You can say thank you if you like." "Wait, what have you done?" I ask. "The same thing I did with you and darling." He laughs and runs away. A thousand questions pop into my head. Why didn't he kill me? How he managed the careers to kill each other? But that's not the time for those questions.

I run as fast as my feet move, away from the cornucopia. I slide on the wet ground twice. After a few miles, I search myself one of the hundreds of caves here and sit down. It's time to open my backpack and see what I got. And I'm lucky: A box of matches, some bread, a bottle of iodine, a full bottle of water and some bandages. And I got a knife and a sword. I should got hunt right now while the others are still...I'm interrupted by the cannon. I count the number of the shots, till they stop at thirteen. Thirteen deads. That's much for the first day. It usually moves between eight and eleven. I'm hunting till it's evening. I find one rabbit, nothing more. I think there aren't much animals between this stones. I had to make a fire in another cave to fry the rabbit, because it's still raining outside. But now it's time to view the faces of the fallen. The girl from 1 is the first, then the boy from 2. The boy in the wheelchair from 3. The girl from 4. Both from 5, 7 and 8. The girl from 9. Both from 11. All death. And the rain goes on.


	8. The Rain

Raindrops

Chapter 8: The Rain

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that my feet are wet. I jump up and recognize that I was sitting in water. I take a careful look outside and see that the rain had continued. And that the bottom of the arena, in front of my cave, is about half a meter underwater. Hm. Normally the water must be absorbed by the ground. Then it hits me: This is stone! The whole arena is made of stone with no little piece of earth that could absorb the water. But why should the gamemakers do this? We all would be drowned after a week, at best two weeks. Then I remember the mountains I saw from the cornucopia. They must be the highest points of the arena. The gamemakers will force us to climb them, if we don't want to drown. The final stage. The final battle.

As I don't know where to go, I could go to the mountains already. There are no career group this year, they all killed each other, so I don't have to fear them. Who's still alive now? Me and Anna. Darren and the girl from his district. I think that I heard her name is Valerie. So, Darren and Valerie. Then the diabolic little girl from 2 and the boy from 1. But I think they aren't allies. The boy from 4. Both from 6. The boy from 9. Oh, the girl from 3. I think there are six notable enemies. Seven, if you count Anna.

I grab my backpack, shove my sword and knife in my belt and I make on my way to the nearer mountain. While walking I try to remember if there was another bow at the cornucopia. The one I saw was grabbed by Darren. If he would die, I could take the weapon from him. But I don't think that he'll die the next days. He'll participate in the finals. Suddenly I hear a blood-curdling scream, followed by a cannon shot. So, ten more left. But something fears me: The scream came from the mountain I'm going to. The others must have been smarter than me, and realized earlier that the only place were they can survive the next days, are the mountains. Then I have to prepare myself to fight.

And it don't takes long until I have to do so. The boy from 9 is wading trough the water, about 5 meters below me. In the short time I have left before he'll notice me, I think about what to do. I can't go away. I have to kill him. If the games take to long, I will drown. If I jump down, he'll may hear me and attack me with his spear. So, what can I do? I decide to follow him. He don't seems to have good ears, because I can follow him, without him turning around once. He's heading towards the mountains. I think he also realized the hint of the arena. But I don't like the way he's taking. We'll pass the cornucopia valley soon. And due to the special rules of the quell, the bodies of the dead tributes are still there. I have to end his live before we arrive there, because the cornucopia is in a 'bowl' and to pass it, he must come up to my height of the stones. And then my surprise effect would be gone. He comes out of the water. We must be reaching the edge of the cornucopia valley. It first goes up and then down. I have to do it right now.

I'm still over him and that is my chance. I pull out my sword and jump down. But he blocks my sword with his spear. He's lucky that it got a metal shaft. Otherwise I could cut it into half. "You really think I didn't notice you?" He shouts. I really thought. I thought because he never looked back or up. Or he didn't notice me and just told it, to bring me out of my concept. He shoves me back and tries to attack me with his spear but I can do a sidestep, so he only cuts my left arm. Good that I'm right handed. I swing my sword towards his throat, but can avoid that it's cut into half, by stepping back. But he didn't look back. He was standing in front of a cave. Was. Now he's inside it. But he got back onto his feet quickly and attacked me with his spear from inside the cave, because I can't attack him while he's in there. Then I have an idea. I see there some stones lying dangerous on a cliff above my enemies cave. I swing my sword and kick away one of the bottom stones. Then I have to jump back and into the water. I created an avalanche. The boy from 9 can't scream fast enough, before the avalanche traps him in his cave. I think he's trying to free himself with his spear but the stones are to heavy. He can't move it. And in a few hours the water will have flooded his cave. And then...Well...

I come out of the water and bandage my arm first. Then I go upside. As high as I can, before it's to dark, because it's already evening. I find myself a cave, the rain won't reach tonight. Bit from this cave I can see the cornucopia valley. And the thirteen bodies floating around there. I try not to look there and eat the leftover from the rabbit I caught yesterday. And some of the bread from my backpack. Then comes the anthem. I see the the scream this morning came from the girl from 3. She's the only dead today.

Then, in the middle of the night, I am waked by a cannon shot. That must have been the boy from 9. Now, I killed my first human. I killed many animals. But no humans. Till now. I don't know how Katniss felt after her first kill. Katniss... I would like to know what she thinks of the arena, the tributes...and me.


	9. The Feeling

Raindrops

**After a long time a continuation of this fanfic. As Fanpire109 wanted here's a chapter from Katniss POV. I also change the rating from M to T because it turned out to not be as brutal as I first thought.**

Chapter 9: The Feeling

Katniss POV

I thought it before. The quarter quell would have a very special arena. In Haymitchs Games almost everything in the arena was poisoned. And during the 25th games, the Arena was a graveyard with open graves. The victor of that year died 3 years later in mental hospital. And the this years victor won't do better. This year the horror of the arena isn't as open as during the first or the second quell. The this years horror isn't the canyon, it's the rain. Not because it kills the people. Because it's steady. And because of it's sound. The victor of the this years games will have a whole life trauma. Everytime he or she hears the sound of rain he'll be reminded of the arena, the killing and the body's floating around in the water.

And Gale is into it. Gale... I wasn't very nice to him the night before the games. But I had to be. I tried to avoid it. I highly focused on mentoring Anna, what, by the way, turned out to be extremely right. Anna has a chance to win, no matter what the other say. They will see it. But I don't succeed in avoiding confrontation. He came to me. And I had to tell him everything. About Peeta and me. My pregnancy. The victors as whores. This should stop him fighting. Now I know I was wrong. I should have talked to him earlier. Before he destroyed all his chances in the interviews. Before he messed up with Anna. But I didn't I feel so guilty. But with the exception of the timing I was right. I was right. I must have been right. If I had said him that he has a chance against Peeta, he would have continued fighting even in the arena. Now, I can tell the sponsors that the realized that Peeta and I belong together. Maybe they will sponsor him now. I did it for him. I broke his heart, but maybe this broken heart will save him throughout the games.

"I did it!". Peeta is coming into the room. "What?" I ask. He answers: "I made a sponsor deal for Gale!" "Really? I thought all the sponsors hated him?" "They still do. But one of them saw that he's able to win. And because he's the only one to think so, he thinks that he can win a lot of money by the bets. And to make sure that he wins, he sponsors Gale." "How much...?" Peeta shows me a paper and I gasp. "So much? But that's enough for a weapon in the second week." "But he gave it to me a requirement. We should sent him something spectacular, because he wants to pose in front of his friends." "I think I have an idea..." I whisper it in his ear. "That would be perfect", he says, "What about Anna?" "She already got a few sponsors, I already sent her some bread." "OK, then I'm going to sent our present to Gale." He leaves.

I hope Gale will survive. And I hope that this will help him. But I don't believe it anymore. There are so much strong tributes this year. Darren and Valerie from 10. Lucipha from 2. Sky from 1. Linda from 6. And, the most notable, Anna from 12.


	10. The Poison

Raindrops

Chapter 10: The Poison

When I wake up, I see something covered by a parachute is lying next to me. I pull the silver fabric away and gasp. Am I dreaming? There are a bow and a quiver with about 10 arrows lying in front of me. This can't be true. This must have cost whole of the sponsors money! Wait a moment... Sponsors... I thought they all hate me? Maybe one or two would support me but never enough for such a present. Or? There's a little note in the quiver, that says: "We still trust in you. Don't forget that everyone is an enemy. P & K." Whats wrong with Peeta? As if I would forget that I'm in the Hunger Games. That I have to fight for my life against everyone.

Katniss once told me that the capitol bows are a little different than the ones at home, so I fire a few bows against a stone monument. The rain makes it difficult to shoot, but I have to handle it. I don't think the rain will stop soon. Not until The top of the mountains is at least 2 meters underwater. After my light shooting training I'm going hunting. But exactly is all that I do taking a drowned rabbit out of the water and frying it. I killed another tribute yesterday, so I think I can have a break without the gamekeepers attacking me. But first I'm moving to another cave, away from the cornucopia valley, where the bodies of the killed tributes still are. Before I arrive, I hear another cannon sound. So, one tribute less to go.

I'm going to take a little nap, after I found a hidden cave, the rain won't reach the next hours. But my sleep doesn't take long.

I am waked by a scream. And I know the one who is screaming. Yes I know her. Anna. I immediately on my feet, take the bow, load one arrow peek outside. Anna is standing a little over me, on another stone monument. And she's facing the boy from 1. She has a deep cut in her left arm. But I remember that she's right-handed. The boy from 1 has only a little scratch on his upper arm, most likely caused by the knife Anna is holding in her hand. I'm already about to shoot, to kill the boy from 1 and save Anna, to regain her friendship, as I recognize that her enemy isn't moving. He could kill Anna by just stepping forward and piercing her with his sword but he isn't than I see that he's breathing heavily. His feet are shivering. He's coughing. Going down on this knees. His facial color turns to a interesting mixture of green, blue and red. Then I hear Anna counting down from 10 to 1. After she finished, the boy collapses and the cannon is fired. He's dead.

I'm frightening. What did she do? Then I remember the training. The poison she made. The eleven. I'm so impressed by Anna, that I don't realize that I'm already standing outside my cave. And that Anna is watching me. I raise my hand to greet her. She raises her injured hand, too. And before I can make a move she threws her poisoned knife at me and scratches my hand. And now there's one sentence echoing in my head: "Don't forget that everyone is an enemy."

I immediately start to suck out the poison. I hope that the rain washed away some of the poison. But I have a bigger problem now. Anna is attacking me with a knife. I can take her arm, stop her and shove her in a cave. I don't want to kill her. First I want to know why she wanted to kill me. I take her knife and scream: "Stop!" Anna looks a little bit stunned. "What? I thought you are going to kill me?" "No I won't. Maybe the games make me more brutal than usual but they don't make me a monster who kills someone he is friends with. I never could. But why could you so easily?" "Well, while we are talking, I'm still alive and maybe the poison will kill you so if you want to know. I could because you are so stupid!" "Wait what?" I answer and quote Annas line from the interview day. "Yes you are so stupid. Stupid enough to not realize that Katniss is happy with Peeta. That you only had made her upset since the reaping day. Even I realized that Katniss wish was to settle down with Peeta, with you as her best friend. Then you were reaped. You told everyone you love Katniss." "Wait, why you know that all?" "I'm a women. Katniss needed someone to talk during the preparations. And it should be clear that she could talk about something like that with Effie." She giggles. So that's the reason Katniss spent so much time with Anna.

And then something comes to my mind. The second day in the train. Anna told me that Katniss said to her that she shouldn't fight in the bloodbath. But in the arena, she was the first one to reach the cornucopia. "You lied." I simply say. "You said Katniss told you to avoid any confrontation." She smiles at me: "I'm not the innocent, weak girl you expecting me to be. You remember Johanna Mason? Of course you do. Well that was my tactic. Exactly I didn't lie back then. Katniss really told me to avoid confrontation." I'm speechless. I realize that the cameras must be on us now, regardless if there is a kill somewhere. She continues: "During the training I learned making poison. That was easier than I thought. I just had to remember the not eatable bugs and plants. And you know I was a butchers helper right? So I exactly know where I have to insert the poison to make it work fast." " But why didn't you tell us?" "I thought about it. But I didn't know how, after I played that little girl the most time. And after the interviews I didn't wanted to talk to anybody." "Why did this hurt you so much? He had find out your name nonetheless." "Because I trusted you. I trusted you much." She's looking on the ground now and I can see she's blushing. I try to make the conversation go on: "So what now: Trust or Stupid?" Without any warning she kisses me.


End file.
